The Naming
by katharinerebecca
Summary: Scorpius and Rose are having trouble picking a name for their first child. Can Luna save the day? Oneshot.


The Naming

By The Jazzy Cellist

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for the plot. Everything else is JKR's.

"What about Jane?"

"Too plain. How about Narcissa?"

"I don't know. Wouldn't that make us seem vain?"

"It's a wonderful name!"

"I still don't know, honey." Rose Malfoy looked up from the color swatches. She and Scorpius had been married for a year now. They had found out six months ago that they were pregnant with their first child. Then, they had found out that they were expecting a girl. However, that didn't make planning a nursery and picking out a name any easier. She looked anxiously over at her husband, who ran a long-fingered hand through his blond hair and met her brown eyes over Popular Wizarding Names of All Time, Seventh Edition.

Scorpius sighed, letting the very thick book fall onto his lap with a solid 'thunk'. He winced slightly, and then put the book on the coffee table while coming up behind her chair at the table in the kitchen. He gently began to massage his wife's shoulders. Rose sunk into his touch gratefully. She knew that he knew how stressful a pregnancy was. Well, close enough without actually having to experience it. And it also helped that he and Albus, her cousin exchanged notes (for his wife, Ariana, was pregnant as well. They had had a double wedding, and Ariana was only a month farther along than she was) at the end of the day by fireside. He thought she didn't know, but she knew, and she was grateful that he thought of her so much.

Rose was drawn from her thoughts as there was a knock on the door. Scorpius sighed, and kissed the top of his wife's head before going to answer said door. Upon answering, he discovered Luna Lovegood-Thomas, Rose's godmother and surrogate aunt, holding something. The older blonde brushed by him, saying,

"I think some Bushmonger Dragoons followed me here, sweetie, so be a dear and please wave some lavender in the doorway. Those things bring nothing but bad luck—they relish in it—and we can't have that, can we?" She went into the kitchen and set her burden down has Scorpius did what she asked, knowing she'd never be sated if he didn't. Luna smiled and kissed her goddaughter's cheek in greeting.

"Hello Auntie Luna. What brings you here?" Rose asked, looking amused at her husband's plight.

"Must I need an excuse to visit my favorite niece and nephew?"

"No, I guess not. How's the family?"

"Peter got a job in the Experimental Charms Department at the Ministry. Takes after his grandmother, the wonder," Luna said lovingly.

"That's lovely. He always did like Charms. How are Nessa and James?"

"Great. They're expecting Potter number two. Your Uncle Harry's going spare."

Rose and Scorpius laughed.

"I brought you some brownies. Merlin knows you need the chocolate." Luna said, nodding to the pan on the counter. "And, I came to help."

"With what?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"The nursery," she said, as though it were obvious. "The baby's a girl, right? And where's the room?" She continued.

"It's the one connected to our room. What are you going to do?" Rose asked.

Luna just smiled her dreamy smile. "Test, of course."

After several hours, multiple color changes, brownies, and looking at so many patterns that Score thought he would go dizzy, Rose and Luna pronounced themselves satisfied. The nursery was now a light yellow, ("Just in case the Healers got it wrong. Magic isn't infallible, you know," Luna said) and there was a border of Quidditch players (the only thing Scorpius got to choose) along the ceiling. Rose had put in a crib, changing table, comfortable rocking and armchair, and lots and lots of toys. There was also a dresser for the huge amounts of baby clothes they had gotten from the soon-to-be grandparents. All of the wood in the room was painted white, and there was a yellow bedspread. Simple, yet completely them. They thanked Luna profusely. She brushed it off, saying, "Just make sure that you hang a bunch of lavender in the doorway, Scorpius. Those Dragoons love nurseries."

Scorpius laughed, but Rose could practically hear him make a mental note to do just that. She smiled, and thanked her aunt again over tea.

Luna simply smiled, and got up to leave. "That was so much fun. I can't wait to do it again. But you know, since you're having such a hard time choosing names, let me leave with a bit of advice. Kathryn Ulysses-Harcourt, that great Water-Louse-Ungler Hunter that I was telling you about? It's rumored that she kept a diary full of baby names that she would never use. She is quoted to have said that she wished she could call her daughter Andy. But she never got to. And you know how those rumors are," Luna said, patting Rose on the shoulder.

It was after Luna had left that Rose turned to Scorpius and said, "Andromeda Jane."

Scorpius grinned. "What if the Healers were wrong, and it's a boy?"

Rose grinned back. "You don't think I've thought of that? What about Raleigh Abraxas?"

Scorpius's grin grew. "I love them both. Just like I love you."

Rose smiled again. "I love you too."

Scopius smiled. He couldn't wait to tell Albus about today. After he put that bunch of lavender up, of course.


End file.
